OpenSound Competition (Season 15)
. Stockholm |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Agnes Carlsson - "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Qualification (1) - Pernilla Wahlgren - "Jag Vill Om Du Vågar" Qualification (2) - September - "Cry For You" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 1 June 2013 - 8 June 2013 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 25 June 2013 - 30 June 2013 Qualification - 11 June 2013 - 23 June 2013 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Anouk - "Kill" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Dido - "End Of Night" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 15 (OSC 15) was fifteenth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Sweden) was the host of this season for the second time (after 5-th Season). It was decided that the capital (Stockholm) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Sweden). The official theme was changed saving only the star's design. 15-th Season's design was fresh and colorfull. Colored blocks meant essentially nothing but a celebration of summer and bright colors. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Pernilla Wahlgren with incendiary "Jag Vill Om Du Vågar" was choosen to open OSC 15. She performed in Qualification Stage First Day. Past OSC participant September has shown to the European people her great dance hit "Cry For You" but not in original version (the performed version is remix). And succesfull on OSC Agnes Carlsson was choosen to perform in Final Stage Interval Act. She sang her hit of 2011 "Don't Go Breaking My Heart". Participants 4 regions which producers have the best results in the last season started already from the Final: England, Finland, Ireland and Sweden. The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards went to Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 3 already selected finalists. Also joined two countries with administration wildcards. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.